1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filter assembly for a plasma display panel that shields unwanted electromagnetic waves generated from the plasma display panel during driving thereof and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plasma display panel (PDP) is a flat display device that displays images by using light emitted by ultraviolet rays generated in a discharge space filled with a discharge gas by applying a predetermined voltage to each of the electrodes formed on substrates facing each other.
When a plasma display panel is made, a filter must be put in place underneath the screen to prevent harmful electromagnetic radiation and electromagnetic interference (EMI) produced by the PDP from leaving the unit and causing problems. Ordinarily, the infra red radiation produced by the PDP needs to be screened in order to prevent disruption of infra red remote control devices located in the vicinity of the PDP. Neon light produced by the display needs to be filtered out to improve the integrity of the displayed image. Further, the electromagnetic interference (EMI) needs 9 to be filtered out to prevent the PDP from disrupting the operation of other electrical devices in the vicinity.
Often, the filter involves a transparent substrate with patterned metal thereon. However, such a structure is very difficult and expensive to make. What is needed is an improved method of making and an improved design for a filter for a PDP.